Broken
by plethora-of-awkwardness
Summary: AU where Link fails to kill Demise, and is forced to choose whether to live as Ghirahim and Demise's slave or be forced to agree through torture. Defiant!Link and Sadistic!Ghirahim. Somewhat Ghiralink.
1. Losing and the Dreaded Chains

**~~~Link's POV~~~**

I stared at the dark brown mass at my feet. I did it, I defeated Demise. The Demon King's hair was slowly dimming, his breathing becoming labored. Fi told me to perform a final blow, but I decided against it. I wanted him to die slowly, painfully. I laughed weakly. Yes, I won, but it cost me almost all my strength, and I had a few wounds on my body. Nothing a fairy couldn't fix. I turned around, ready to leave when I heard the Master sword's spirit, Fi, fly out. I kept on walking, listening to Fi's voice.

_"Master, I detect a-" _

Fi was interrupted as I fell to my side, a massive pain flowing through my body, emanating from my abdomen. I hugged my torso, hoping that the pressure would make it go away.

The Master sword was knocked out of its sheath, the metal making faint splashes as it bounced farther away. The pain was excruciating, forcing me to close my eyes to block out the pain. I rolled to the other side, facing Demise.

I pulled his hands away from my torso, and was shocked to see that they were covered in blood. I was losing the precious liquid fast. My vision was blurring and I looked at the once powerful Demon King, Demise.

To my astonishment, I saw the Demon King rise to his feet and walk slowly over to me and bend down until we were face to face. Demise smiled evilly.

"You have failed, hero", Demise said. "No", I said, "I-I-I couldn't have" My vision was turning black. As I slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing I heard was the booming laugh of the Demon King.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop_

The sound bounced off the walls, filling the room with noise. I gently opened his eyes, sleep threatening to close them again. I was about to, when suddenly, the memory of the events dawned on me. The sleepiness snapped out of me and my head shot up.

'_Where am I?', _I thought as I looked around the room.

I tried to get up, but felt a sharp tug and a small prick on my wrist. I turned my head back. My gauntlets were gone and my wrists were tied behind my back, chained together by small, intertwined diamonds. Another diamond chain connected my wrists to the floor. Long enough to scoot a couple of inches, but not long enough to stand up. Well, now I knew one thing, I was a prisoner, but where exactly? Dismissing the chains, I continued my inspection.

The cell was fairly big with one window high up the far wall. Light was softly filtering in, and judging by how dark it looked outside the window, it was nighttime. There was a torch on each of the side walls, and a door with a barred window. I tried to move my legs apart, but they were tied tightly together with the same chain design as the one on my wrists, chained together at the ankle, my boots missing. I pulled my feet closer to me, wanting to examine the chains.

They were made of small intertwined diamonds with colors such as crimson and gold wavering in and out. Wait, I had seen these diamonds before. The realization dawned on me and I felt my ears droop. '_No', _he thought, '_Not him. Not...' _

I then heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. '_Please don't let it be him', _I prayed in my head as I squeezed my eyes shut_, 'Not-' _

My prayer was interrupted as a voice surprised me.

"Why skychild," the voice said, "You're finally awake." My eyes snapped open and I gazed at the voice's host. A head was leaning against the bars, a curtain of brilliant snow white hair covering the left side of the pale face. The side that was uncovered showed a dark mocha-brown eye with dark purple eye shadow underneath. The right ear was the only ear showing, and it had a bright blue diamond earring off it. I glared at the figure. I was Ghirahim's prisoner, great.

"I'm glad you're awake skychild." He said. I hated his voice, especially now. He was faking worry, he didn't care about my wellbeing, he only wanted to manipulate me. But why? My thoughts were interrupted as he spoke again.

"I was beginning to worry about you", he said. '_Liar',_ I thought. "Master said I overdid your injury, but then, what does he think fairies are for?" he said. He leaned in closer, that garish earring banging against the metal bars. I kept on glaring, but I was also confused. Why didn't he just let me die so I wouldn't have to hear him talk?

"Now, enough of me talking," he said. '_Thank the Goddess!' , _I thought. "Let's get to business, but first, I want to see you closer." he said smirking.

He opened the door and the light from the torches in the hallway filled the doorway, Ghirahim's silhouette leaning against the doorway. He flipped that ridiculous hair back and smirked at me. What? Was that supposed to be provocative? Puh-lease. I rolled my eyes. I then looked over at Ghirahim.

He closed the door behind him and sauntered over to me. I looked away, not wanting to see that demon. I heard him stop in front of me. A hand cupped my chin and I was pulled towards Ghirahim.

His eyes were full of want, but want of what exactly?

"Now Skychild, you will listen to what I have to say, and it will be your choice to either accept and live a luxurious life, or decline and be disposed of." My eyes still glared at the demon, but on the inside, I was slightly scared.

"Master gave me permission to dispose of you whenever I want to, as long as he approved, so you better keep an eye out", he said, smirking. How I wanted to punch that smug look off his face. I glared even harder, slightly scowling.

"If looks could kill, Skychild, if looks could kill." he laughed. I scowled. This was my enemy? He was nothing more than a frivolous, tacky demon. When he stopped laughing, he faced me again. "Now, about our deal." he began.

"Master wanted to let you die after I attacked you, but, thanks to yours truly," he said pointing to himself, "I convinced him to let you live with us." I looked at him confusingly. What was the catch?

"As a slave, of course." he said, that stupid smirk back on his face.

Wait, _What?! _I tried to squirm away from him, but Ghirahim had a strong hold on my chin, his fingers tightening.

"Now, now, Skychild" he pouted, "Is that anyway to treat your new master?" He tilted his head, that stupid pout still there.

"Not only will you be a slave, you will be me and master's slave" Oh. Hell. No. I could only imagine what Ghirahim would do to me... wait, let's not imagine that. I glared at the demon.

"If you agree now, you will be treated to a _fabulous _life." Ghirahim stated. Who in their right mind would agree to that? I only stared at the demon. Ghirahim took the hint. He let my chin drop and walked back towards the door. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Skychild." He closed the door behind him. He turned to face me. With a smile, he said to me, "I'll go ask master what to do with you. For the meantime, you better get some sleep Skychild. Who knows what awaits you tomorrow?" He grinned and walked away, his footsteps sounding farther and farther away.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I let out a loud sigh and leaned against the wall. My chains rattled slightly as I did so, reminding me that I couldn't do anything. "Why me?", I thought aloud. "He should've just let me there to die, I'd be better off that way." I remembered what Ghirahim said, and followed his advice. This might be my last night alive and well. I pulled my knees close to my chest and put my chin on my knees. Might as well. As I closed my eyes, I wished that I was anywhere but here.

**~~~Ghirahim's POV~~~**

_'That wretched Skychild!' _I thought as I walked to the throne room where I was sure Master was waiting. I huffed and flipped my hair. I had to keep my temper under control, for if I didn't, I would look hideous, and I couldn't stand to let that happen!

I reached the giant double doors and composed myself.

I entered the throne room and bowed.

"Hello, Master", I said.

"You may rise." , his deep voice boomed.

"Yes master" I said as I rose, facing him.

The throne room was large with white marble everywhere. The columns that flanked the sides of the room were black marble, with white designs etched onto them. A long red carpet led all the way to the throne, where master was sitting.

I walked up to him and bowed down again.

"Any news on the fallen hero?" Master asked.

"He refused our offer, _the little whelp_." I hissed under my breath.

I looked up eagerly, a small smile on my lips.

"Shall I dispose of him, master?"

"No", he replied to my surprise.

"Why not?" I begged. My blades were hungry for blood, and whose blood would be better than the Skychild's?

"That is what he wants, to die."

"Well then, what should we do?" I asked. What was better than killing him?

"I want you," master said as he leaned in closer, smiling, "to break him."

I stood there, surprised at what master said. Break him? A big smile showed on my face.

"I will do just that, Master." I said gleefully. Breaking the Skychild, now wouldn't that be a sight to see?

"When shall I begin, Master?" I asked. I wanted to get started _now._

"Wait until tomorrow, Ghirahim.",Master laughed,"Let the hero rest. It might be the last time he has pleasant dreams."

"Yes, Master", I said whilst bowing, grinning like a mad man.

_'Oh Skychild, I do hope you know what you've gotten yourself into.' _


	2. A Spitting Refusal

**~~~Link's POV~~~**

_Bang! Clang! _"Wake up Skychild!" _Clang! Bang!_

My eyes snapped open. I was lying on my side with my arms behind me and my legs against my chest. I got up and noticed that my arms fell asleep and were now tingling painfully, as if hard edges were digging themselves into my hands.

My body ached as I struggled to sit up, sleep threatening to make a comeback. My head was nodding.

_Bang! _"Don't fall asleep Skychild! Or who nows what will happen if you do~" That woke me up. I glared at Ghirahim.

He was holding a pot and wooden spoon. I looked up at the window and saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet. That bastard. I was used to sleeping late, and usually waking up to Zelda's bird or other students, not a demon.

I turned sharply towards him, a scowl on my face.

Ghirahim laughed. "Well, Skychild, good morning!~" he sang. "I have good news for you!" Ghirahim said practically jumping in joy. _'Are you going to kill me? That would be good news.' _I thought.

"Master said to keep you alive!"

_'Well, fuck' _

Ghriahim entered my cell. "I can keep you alive as long as I want, but the choice is really yours." he said.

_'If I want to die? Fine, I choose now, just do it.'_

Ghirahim kept inching closer to me, forcing me to scoot back until I was leaning against the damp wall. Pleased that I could no longer move away from him, he bent down, smiling, that ridiculous hair of his tickling my cheek.

"You can either stay silent, or I can force an answer from you." Ghirahim said as he stroked my cheek.

Refuse, be tortured, and still have my pride intact, or agree to Mr. Fabulous's slave, live, and be humiliated? I think I'll go with Option One.

As I thought this over, Ghirahim started getting irritated. "Now Skychild, I haven't got all day." he sighed tiredly.

I faced Ghirahim, mustered up all the courage and spit I had, and spat in his face.

He screamed in frustration, getting up and wiping my spit off his face. I laughed, but that was a mistake.

Ghirahim heard me laugh and whipped around, his face red with an anger I have never seen before.

He stomped over to me, not even trying to be graceful. Thats when immediately regretted my action.

**~~~Ghirahim's POV~~~**

That brat! I stomped over to the Skychild, my feelings of anger dissipating as I saw that wretched child's long ears droop and his eyes slightly widen in fear.

I elongated the chain that bound his wrists to the floor, their rattling music to my ears.

I stopped in front of him and grabbed him but his collar, pulling him up towards me, his chains rattling.

I gazed into those bright cerulean eyes of his, defiance and fear mingled in them.

Our foreheads touched and I growled out ,"You petulant brat!" I raised my hand and slapped the Skychild with such force, I was sure that I almost broke his jaw.

The Skychild fell to the side, his hat falling far away from him.

I could see the blood trickling out his mouth, showing that he bit his cheek when I hit him.

I walked over to him, hoping to see a tear or a pained expression, but instead I was disappointed when I saw him glaring up at me, his dirty blond hair slightly covering his eyes.

I bent down and lifted his hair out of his face, making my gloves disappear in flash of diamonds while doing so.

I placed a finger on the small trickle of blood coming from his mouth and swiped it off.

I looked at the blood on my fingers, the beautiful crimson color looked so delicious.

I placed my finger in my mouth and relished in the taste of it, earthy, yet airy.

As I pulled my finger out, I smiled at the look of disgust on the skychild's face.

I bent down and picked him up by his hair, earning a slight grunt from him.

I looked into those bright, defiant eyes, and laughed.

"I wouldn't have to do that Skychild," I said, "If you hadn't spit in my face."

"Now tell me your answer now, or there will be more where that came from."

He started glaring at me, and then he opened his mouth to speak, only to have him spit at my face again.

I dropped him, and heard him grunt, but I didn't see he where he landed.

The smell of blood mixed with his saliva entered my nose, delicious but disgusting all the same.

It would take forever to take the blood that trickled onto my suit out.

That was it. I wiped the blood from my eyes and turned towards the sky child, noticing that he fell on his side.

I glided over to him and bent down to his level.

"You shouldn't have done that Skychild." With a heavy blow, I kicked him squarely in the chest, making him double up. "Now, if you agree to our offer, I can stop right now." I said. His eyes looked up at me, anger shining brightly, but no words came from his mouth.

"I know you can speak Skychild, so don't even pretend you can't." I told him. I still remember the conversations we held, so he wasn't fooling me.

He just glared at me.

I sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

I don't feel bad. The sight of him cowering made me feel better, but since he didn't speak, the joy disappeared and was replaced with hatred. Every blow, every kick I dealt to him, did nothing nothing except strengthen his resolve.

With one final anger-filled kick, I kicked him against the cell wall, his head hitting the wall with almost enough force to knock him out. I made the chain that bound his wrists to the floor longer with every kick, so I could enjoy the movement. I saw his eyes ready to close and walked over to him, grabbing him by his hair. I examined his face. A few bruises, and the blood all but stopped flowing from his mouth.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I placed a hand over it. "I don't want words anymore, Skychild." I whispered.

"I want your screams." I whispered into his ear.

Oh, the thought of it made me giddy.

I pulled myself away from the skychild, and was pleasantly surprised to see look on his face. Surprise.

I snapped my fingers and the chain connecting his wrists to the floor disappeared, but as soon as they did, a magical barrier formed around him in the form of a crystal. A special spell made him unable to move.

I sauntered over to the crystal and stared at the Skychild, his trademark glare on his face.

"We're going to have so much fun today Skychild." I chuckled.


	3. Daggers, Whips, and Fairies

**~~~Ghirahim's Pov~~~**

I stared at the Skychild, his bright cerulean eyes brimming with defiance. I leaned in closer, practically pressing my nose on the magical barrier surrounding him.

His eyes were burning with anger, the flames rising. I looked deeper and saw what I was looking for.

The embers that fueled his anger were...

Fear.

He used his anger to cover up his fear. Of what? Of me? Or was he angry at himself for feeling fear towards me?

I chuckled softly, the thought of it lightening my mood by a margin.

I turned away from his gaze and headed towards the door. As I entered the damp hallway, I beckoned the boy's prison to follow me. It came a little too fast, and the boy was nearly thrown out of the barrier, he could've if the magic inside the crystal hadn't kept him immobile. He grunted and glared at me.

I smiled softly and walked down the damp dungeon hallway, the torches distorting our shadows. We climbed up the steps and entered the main room.

A large tree was in the middle of the room, reaching all the way up to the glass roof. The entire place was ten floors tall and was shaped like a dome, staircases connecting one level to the other, all decorated with scarlet, gold, and black décor. Hallways branched off to other rooms, acting as spokes on a wheel, the hub being the main room.

I tilted my head back and saw with amusement at the skychild's expression. His eyes were wide with amazement, zooming around exploring the place, his mouth opening slightly.

Some of his visible bruises were slowly disappearing. The magical barrier surrounding him also had a spell that fixed most of his injuries. I didn't want him to die during our session.

"I suppose I would act as you do now, having lived in that simple place you call home." I said snidely. He immediately closed his mouth and stared at me, his eyes set back to that usual glare.

"I'm surprised you haven't been paralyzed with the sudden change in scenery. You seemed comfortable in the dungeon, did it remind you of home?" I asked as we climbed the stairs to the third level. I saw the boy stiffen and scowled. His hands twitched slightly, trying to form fists.

"Now don't get angry with me." I said. We entered a hallway and started walking towards the end. The hallway was a dark crimson with dark brown wood doors.

"You better get used to this hallway Skychild, I have a feeling we'll be coming down here a lot." I said as we reached the end of the hallway where a giant oak door with intricate gold trimming stood before me.

"Ah, here we are!" I yelled out as I opened the door.

I threw the skychild in, his barrier vanishing in a cloud of diamonds before he hit the ground.

He hit the center of the room, curled up.

"Make yourself acquainted with this room while I get ready Skychild." I told him as I walked to the other side of the room.

**~~~Link's POV~~~**

I heard Ghirahim walk away. I tried to sit up, but the force of the impact when he threw me knocked the wind out of me. I had to make my breaths small so that it wouldn't hurt. Instead, I managed to lift my head just a little and look around the room.

The room was circular and dome-shaped, a small window on the top of the roof. The entire room was made of cobblestone placed haphazardly. I landed on what I assumed was the middle of the room, the cobblestones making a large circle. From where I lay, I saw that the wall was full of weapons that I couldn't place. There were also drawers on the edges of the walls, with labels such as 'Mogma', 'Goron', and 'Kikwi'. I was stuck with curiosity and tried to stand up, feeling much better now.

"Oh no you don't, Skychild!" I heard Ghirahim say. I heard a faint snap and suddenly I was lifted up, chains surrounding my wrists and pulling them apart, long chains connected them to the roof. I tried kicking, but chains tied my ankles together and yet another chained appeared connecting them to the floor.

I was facing Ghirahim, and saw him rummaging through the drawers. I tried to wiggle, but that only caused the chains on my wrists and ankles to cut my skin a little. I hissed a little, feeling some blood trickle down my arms.

"Stop moving around or your punishment will be worse." he said almost happily as he rummaged through another drawer labeled 'Kikwi'.

'_That's what you want, though isn't it? You sick bastard.' _

"Ah ha! Here you are!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he held up a small, obsidian dagger with a ruby inlaid in its hilt.

He walked over to me, twirling the dagger in his hand, the faint sunlight glinting off of it.

He stopped in front of me, smirking and still twirling the dagger. His eyes were glowing with joy. He wanted to hurt me so badly.

"Let's take this horrid tunic off, okay?" he said, tracing a pattern on my tunic, intricate swirls and sharp turns.

"I can't wait to see what you hide, my dear Skychild.~" he purred. I tried to move away from him, but my movements were restricted. He looked up at me, a childish grin on his face. His dark brown eyes were filled with mirth.

"Now, now. We don't want to lose any more blood now do we?~"

His long tongue slithered out of his mouth and started snaking its way up my arm. Disgusting. His tongue touched the cut on my wrist. His saliva like acid, slightly causing a burning sensation when it touched my cut. I hissed at the feeling, earning a small smile from Ghirahim.

His eyes were still locked onto mine as I felt his tongue slither down my arm. As it reentered his mouth, I caught a flash of crimson on the tip.

He let out a content sound. "You're blood is delicious boy. Is your body just as delicious, too?"

I kept my mouth shut, but that only angered him even more.

"Answer me, Skychild. _Now." _he growled.

"I'll just have to find out for myself now, won't I." he chuckled, his demeanor changing drastically.

He stepped back and pulled the dagger.

He placed the dagger at the top of my tunic and in one swipe, my tunic was cut open. I saw the green cloth crumple below me.

Ghirahim kicked it aside and looked at me dissapointedly. I looked down at my chest and held back a smile. I still had my chainmail and undershirt on. No way his dagger would be sharp enough to break the metal.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug at my chest that pulled me forward, causing the chains to make my cuts deeper. I closed my eyes and hissed in pain. When I heard the sound of metal rattle I opened my eyes and looked down.

My chainmail and undershirt were on the floor, Ghirahim's foot on top of the pile.

I looked up and saw Ghirahim staring at me. "You underestimate me Skychild." he said. He then turned his gaze to my chest and smiled lustfully. I looked down at my chest and blushed.

I wasn't that muscular, like Groose, but I was well toned and fit. I looked at Ghirahim again, that disgusting tongue of his sliding along his lips.

"My, my Skychild. If I knew you were this delectable, I would've captured you instead of that blasted Goddess incarnate.~"

"Now I want you even more." he said. "I can only, if you only scream for me. What do you say?" he asked as he traced his finger on my chest, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body, almost causing me to emit a moan.

I hid my blush and glared at him.

I turned away, not wanting to see the expression on that demon's face.

I heard a loud sigh, and a sharp pain shoot across my chest, starting on my right pectoral.

I bit back a scream, and whipped around, only to see the dagger wedged in there. Blood was flowing profusely, running down my chest to my trouser.

"Now look at what you made me do,boy."

Ghirahim grabbed the dagger and twisted it. Oh, how it hurt. I tossed my head back and almost screamed, but then I only remembered that that was what Ghirahim wanted.

Instead, I tilted my head forward, tears trying to escape. I bared my teeth at Ghirahim, wanting so badly to bite his fucking head off. He looked up at me and tutted.

"You forget your place too easily boy. Do you remember who is holding the dagger here?"

As if to prove his point, he twisted the dagger even more. I thrust my head back again, wanting to scream, to yell, but my mouth stayed shut.

He twisted it one more time before finally pulling it out slowly. I looked a him the whole time. When the dagger was finally out, I looked in disgust as he licked the blade clean of my blood before tossing it aside.

"I think somebody needs more encouragement." he proclaimed before he snapped his fingers and a flurry of diamonds appeared. He pulled something and I gasped softly.

It was a blue and red whip with a golden handle. A small ball of electricity was glowing at the end of the end.

Ghirahim grasped the handle and was looking wistfully at the whip while toying it with his fingers.

"I see you remember this beautiful piece of art. I found it while searching your adventure pack when I was carrying you here. I wonder..."

He raised the whip high and brought it down on my bare chest.

I started to shake as the electricity flowed through me, leaving a tingling sensation that was soon replaced with excruciating pain. I arched my back and looked down. A bright red mark was torn across my chest. I relaxed my body and breathed heavily, trying to fight the urge to-

_Crack! _

Another lash caused my body to start convulsing and the same feeling came.

Ghirahim repeated the process for what seemed like an eternity. He eventually switched to a different whip, a cat o' nine tails, and dealt out lashes mercilessly. He even tore up my trousers up to my knee, the blood flowing freely and splattering on the floor. When my chest was nothing more than a big, bloody mess, he switched to my back. All the time, I tried not to cry, to scream, but it hurt so bad.

"WHY WON'T YOU SCREAM!" he yelled out, ending his proclamation with another lash. I didn't even move. I was tired. My whole body ached. Unfortunately, by body didn't get the memo and tried to futilely to escape the lashes. Suddenly, the lashes stopped. I heard a faint snap and the chains disappeared, letting me fall hard onto the stone. I scrambled to my hands and knees and wanted to heave. I felt it in my mouth, but a powerful kick to my chest knocked me to my side, causing the bile to go back down. I let out a small whimper. I opened my eyes and saw Ghirahim stride over to me.

He bent down and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me to his face. I let out another whimper. He eyed me and finally said, "Today's lesson is over, but you can expect more tomorrow. Unless..." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I still won't agree. I weakly shook my head. Ghirahim growled and he brought down a hand to my cheek. The force of the hit knocked me out of his grasp.

My body slammed against the stone, knocking the breath out of me.

"You worthless boy." Ghirahim said as he grabbed a hold of my arm and teleported us in front of my cell.

It felt horrible, teleporting. I felt all my strength vanish.

Ghirahim opened the door and threw me in, my body crumpled near the far wall. My back was facing him. Good, I didn't want him to see my face contorted in pain.

"I will have your answer yet boy!" he yelled "Whether it be in words or your screams!"

I heard a bottle being opened and Ghiraim talk to someone.

"I want you to make it so that he lives another day. No more, no less. Got it?"

I heard a small tinkling and the cell door open. I closed my eyes, wishing that the pain would go away.

I heard the tinkling agin, btu this time in front of me and I opened my eyes.

A small fairy hovered in front of me, her big brown eyes glistening with tears. She had long brown hair that was the entire length of her body, transparent wings, and intricate leaf designs that covered parts of her pale blue body.

"_Thank you_" I whispered hoarsely. My throat felt dry and it hurt to speak, but I had to show my gratitude somehow.

The fairy shook her head and touched my lips, signaling me to be quiet.

"Don't speak. You'll only tire yourself out more. Go to sleep as I heal you, okay?" she asked with a small smile. That smile didn't cover the fact that she wanted to cry.

I closed my eyes and heard the fairy begin to heal me. My wounds must've been bad because I heard her gasp once in a while.

I was falling asleep as I felt a warm feeling wash over me.

The last thing I heard was the fairy say, "Be strong." before the comfort of sleep welcomed me with open arms


End file.
